Adios
by Charlone
Summary: Estaba decidido: si tenía que defender a los chupasangres para liberar su mente de él, para alejarse y cortar esa fatídica unión que hacía meses la tenía sin dormir, lo haría. Porque Leah ya ha tenído suficiente. SPOILERS BD.


Gracias a **EliRadcliffe** y **Marghi** por el beteo. Drabble escrito para el _drabbleaton_ de **Crack And Roll.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS BD, no acepto reclamos.**

**Summary:** Estaba decidido: si tenía que defender a los chupasangres para liberar su mente de él, para alejarse y cortar esa fatídica unión que hacía meses la tenía sin dormir, lo haría. Porque Leah ya ha tenído suficiente. SPOILERS BD.

* * *

**Adios**

Sam mantenía cierta distancia y Leah podía percibir como se desvivía en un vano intento de cerrar su mente. Le hubiera gustado que lo consiguiera.

Habían decidido dividirse, encontrar a Seth y hacerlo razonar. Ella formaba grupo con Sam. Él sentía cierta responsabilidad por las torturas a las que Leah sometía a los demás y no toleraba que ellos tuvieran que soportarla; así que, voluntariamente, se había resignado a "una pequeña cita bajo las estrellas", como ella había denominado a su pequeña búsqueda nocturna.

"Se supone que, como Alfa, velo por el resto de la manada. Eso incluye su salud mental". Sam interrumpió sus pensamientos, visiblemente molesto por la analogía casi acusatoria, como si intentara justificarse.

"¿Y qué hay de _mi_ salud mental?" Enseguida se arrepintió, pero fue incapaz de reprimirlo. Y odió su vulnerabilidad casi tanto como captar a la perfección los intentos de Sam por comprenderla y tenerle la paciencia suficiente. "No necesito tu lástima". El lobo que caminaba frente a ella se detuvo en seco y volteó lentamente.

"¿Y qué mierda se supones que necesitas, Leah? Dímelo, dime que necesitas para ser menos miserable; porque te juro que intento, pero ni siquiera indagando en lo más profundo de tu mente puedo encontrar una solución, ni una sola forma de ayudarte… al menos no una viable". Sonaba cansado, quizás un tanto desesperado.

_Al menos no una viable_. Ese era el punto. Lo fulminó con la mirada. No había nada que hacer, lo único que le quedaba era lidiar con ese resentimiento, ya demasiado arraigado a su cuerpo como para dejarlo ir. Hacerlo sentir, de ser posible y casi como un deber, al menos una ínfima parte de ese dolor. No importaba a costa de qué, no importaba si nadie la quería a menos de diez metros a la redonda. Era quizás la única forma de aliviar esa jodida opresión que sentía en el pecho cada vez que él estaba cerca, y esa estúpida leyenda era su infierno personal: además de cerca también lo mantenía _dentro_.

Sam retrocedió unos pasos, ligeramente conmovido por sus esclarecedores pensamientos. Leah se adelantó, con un andar demasiado felino para su cuerpo lobuno. Se negaba a mirarlo, no soportaba comprobar como su patética confesión generaba en él una humillante mezcla de pena y compasión. De pronto, un nuevo pensamiento irrumpió en su mente con demasiada fuerza; se detuvo. "Adiós, Sam".

"¿Adiós?"

"Voy a avisar a mi madre, es evidente que Seth ya tomó su decisión". Se sentía expuesta. Cualquier tipo de habilidad que hubiese desarrollado, quedaba sin efecto para con él, sobre todo cuando no había nadie más a quien torturar. Pero no importaba, todo estaba de pronto sorprendentemente claro.

"Ve, Leah".

Sintió una puntada en el estómago. Su falta de insistencia ante lo evidente hizo que sus piernas temblasen ¿Cuántos rechazos era capaz de soportar? Él sabía perfectamente que se dirigía a un lugar muy lejos de su casa, lejos del bosque y de La Push. Y sin más, sin siquiera dudarlo, la dejaba marchar; con todo lo que eso implicaba. Estaba decidido: si tenía que defender a los chupasangres para liberar su mente de él, para alejarse y cortar esa fatídica unión que hacía meses la tenía sin dormir, lo haría. Le sorprendía que recién entonces se le hubiese ocurrido —o haber encontrado el valor necesario—.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad. Aún tenía un recorrido lo suficientemente largo como para entrenar su mente y reprimir esa última "conversación". Volvía por Seth, y ella era la primera persona por convencer.


End file.
